Dark Feathers
by twistedpeppermint97
Summary: Roxas Uchiru is dead and now unknown to him by a stroke of luck he was sent to heaven instead of hell and not everyones happy he's there. Everyones out to get the little angel even the devil himeself. What side will he choose when it comes down to it and will he fall for his gaurdian angel or the demon scrabbling for his soul? rated M for adult content, language and bondage


_Idea's Idea's well if your one of my new readers Hello a few things you should know 1 - There's a reason my name is Twisted 2- I'm a people pleaser so ask away 3- I take requests (mostly) Enjoy _

_**Roxas**_

There was a bitter taste of salt in Roxas' mouth and pain laced through his ribs as he blinked open his eyes. He didn't move yet taking in his surroundings without much interest. Blue sky and the sound of screeching birds, tall trees towering high to shade him where he lay thought they didn't help much and star-shaped fruit's. He felt so calm here like he could just lay here and blend in.

_No you don't._

Was he sinking? He was wasn't he. He could feel the sand shift around him pulling him down and churning around him to fast for him to react or move much without getting hurt. He felt the sand envelop him and drop him into a dark endless void. Heard screams and agonized horror. Felt the embrace of cold hard hands on his back..._"Your mine". _He himself screamed in fear and struggled from the unbelievably cold grasp. He heard someone give an accusatory noise and then felt warm hands around him lifting him high from the evil that was trying to swallow him whole.

_Time to wake up._

He woke with a jolt allowing a scream to rip from his already hurting chest. He had felt like he had been torn apart in the dream. Two different forces trying to rip Roxas into two. Someone's voice settled into his thoughts as he was jolted into reality. "There there it's hard for all of us". He blinked his eyes open instantly freaking out when he felt arms folded around him in a hug. He hated being touched! Roxas shoved the person away quickly scrambling to the headboard of the bed in fear.

He took in the room quickly. White walls, plain bed one sheet one pillow, window with nice view and plain white tiles. Then he took in his company. She was in a plain white dress with blonde hair thrown over one shoulder, pale and petite and a nervous pearly smile to match the white wings stretching from her back. Just your average...wait wings? "I know it's a lot to take in I mean when I died you should have seen the hissy fit I threw". Died? Roxas was dead?

"Where am I" he asked numbly trying to ease the pain in his chest by moving around a bit. She laughed and put her hands out gesturing to the white walls and the window. "Heaven silly where else". Hell was the first thought that came to Roxas's mind. He didn't belong in heaven because ...well because he was a teenager and he was stupid and...he was still here somehow. She smiled and sighed getting up. "Let me go get you one of the higher up angels to explain everything and dont worry about your wings they'll explain that".She strode out and left Roxas to his thoughts.

_**?**_

He smiled as he walked into the funeral picking up a thin memorial card with the name of the deceased and all of the above. The works. Forty three year old Janice Petterwendy had been a fool to put it plainly. She had sold her soul for the heart of a boy who had died two days after they got together. She then committed suicide a few days later. The figure at the back of the room smiled walking up to the casket and putting a hand on it gently. He paid his respects and turned to go. She was angry of course but he liked them feisty.

"Relax we'll go home now im sure you'll like it" he whispered to the glowing wisp in his hands. It glowed an angry red and flickered making him smile before pocketing it. He had quite the schedule today and he needed to get going before the sun rose. He grabbed a mint from a curtousy bowl and sighed popping it in his mouth as he looked over the rest of the names on the funeral homes register. Nothing really interesting. Marie , Dorian, Percy ...Roxas. He liked that name. He smiled and put the register down. "One more stop before we go hun".

He walked over to the large funeral room that Roxas Uchiru had all to himself. God his parent's must have had loads of cash. There was enough room to fit a graduating class in the room and on the far side laid a black casket closed and embroidered in deep gold almost amber color lining. He strode to it casually looking into the boys past smiling. Theres no way he'd be denied this boys blackened soul.

He opened the coffin and stopped moving. The boy was beautiful. Even still and cold he had a silent grace to him and that made the man holding the casket open reach out to touch the pale skin of the boys neck. One more soul wouldn't be to much of a burden especially if he could keep it. He could see the soul deteriorating and reached out for it before it was snatched.

He growled grabbing the wrist that held it before the other could morph away. "No you don't". The other responded with a hiss wrenching away and spreading its silvery wings. Great a high angel. "It's not yours to take". He smiled letting power rise in him hoping to bravado the angel away. "Says who". surprisingly the angel smiled back "HE doesn't want you to have this one but he sends his regards". The angel whipped away before the man could even reach for him leaving traces of its scent but not enough for him to follow.

_**Roxas**_

He waited in silence rocking back and forth out of boredom and finally slipping back asleep though not for long. He woke up to the door opening again. He lazily lifted his head and let it thud back to the pillow with a tired groan. The other in the room laughed and sat next to him in a chair. "Yea only bad part about being an angel when using magic you get tired like that". He looked up taking in silver hair and sea blue eyes looking at him. "Magic"? He asked dumbly absorbed in the males appearance.

"You had an encounter with a very unwelcome person and you used magic to protect yourself by calling out to us". Roxas blinked but shrugged "I just felt sca...intimidated". The other male nodded smiling and holding out a hand. "Well you've slept a day away why don't I show you around and help you stretch out those new forming wings. If you don't excercise them now they'll be harder to use and more painful to grow". Roxas took the hand quickly without a second thought and nodded wanting to be anywhere but the comfortable bed.


End file.
